


limelight of the system.

by dulllime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark, Death, Fantasy, Gamelit, Magic, Major Character Injury, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulllime/pseuds/dulllime
Summary: w.i.p. story made on the whims of my fickle mind.





	limelight of the system.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go...

It was so  **dark, dark, dark,** dark, dark, dark...

Where was everything, where did the dancing and undulating lime flames go?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannd from the beginning now:

  
  
  
  
  


Vince v. Whorton grew up(1994) with a normal childhood and hemocyanin in his blood. Cannon beach, Oregon is where he became an orphan since his parents died in a car crash when he was 8yo.(2004). He was sent to an orphanage in Cannon beach 1 mile off shore where he was bullied for his green complexion(due to his green blood). 

During his stay he often visited the local library where there were computers and programming manuals online and in the book shelves. He quickly became a programming prodigy, but due to his constant bullying he quickly became anti-social, introverted and recessive towards human contact. 

Upon his 18 birthday(2012) he was kicked out of the orphanage onto the streets. Within the year he became an intern for a programming company, he quickly got an apartment(2013) and became a shut in freelance programmer, he generated enough revenue to survive.

Due to his shut in life his mental state became unstable and he started cutting and one day(2015) started setting a light on his bleeding wounds. He discovered that day his green blood burned a brilliant entrancing lime flame. He quickly became a psychotic and self harming individual with no social contact or empathy, he felt only pain.

Vince died by suicide at age 21(2015) by piercing his heart and sliting major arteries whilst drowning his apartment with gasoline and setting a light to himself and his domicile. He lay at rest while gazing upon a spectacular sight of orange and lime flame. Thus began his reincarnation into the system


End file.
